The Story of a Dragoon
by FormerSelf Rina
Summary: This is the story of Freya,from the night she became an orphan,including her training at the D.K.Academy,and more,till she left to find Sir Fratley.I'm doing my best with this story,so plz read and review!This is for all the Freya and Freya/Fratley fans!
1. Prologue

The Story of a Dragoon  
.::Author's Notes::.  
.::Yay, my first story about Freya!!! She is one of my favorite chars of FF9, ya know. This fic focuses on her training as a Dragon Night, till she leaves to find Sir Fratley. Important: In this fic I'm calling Freya's kind "Dragoon". I will gladly accept reviews and mails (pretty plz...?). Have a good time!!!::.Rina  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF9, it's characters, etc, etc, etc.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was a normal night in Burmecia. The endless rain music could be heard from every single home. And inside one of these, a man was playing with his daughter. The little girl was trying to hit her daddy with a stick, which was supposed to be a spear, without success. She finally gave up, as her mother entered the room.  
-Let me guess,- she said, looking at her daughter- playing to the Dragon Knights again?  
-Yup!- The silvery haired Dragoon answered, as she ran to her mother arms.  
-You should stop that, darling...I don't really thing it's good for her  
-Why? Playing hasn't hurt anyone!!! Besides, she likes this game. Right, Freya?  
-Yup!- She said for a second time.  
-That's my girl!! Someday, she is going to be a Dragon Knight like her Daddy!!- The man giggled, as he hugged his wife and daughter. After some seconds, he let them go, and started giggling again. But, suddenly, he stopped. His face, which was wearing a warm smile a second before, was now serious, like he was expecting something.  
Suddenly, the door opened, and 5 Dragoons entered the house. Freya screamed, but her eyes remained open.  
-WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!!- The Dragoon yelled, as he got himself ready to get his spear at any second.  
-That's none of your business. Prepare to meet the Gods!!!- And with that words, the 5 strangers charged towards Freya's father.  
-Run, Run, Run!!!!- He yelled to his family, as he blocked the attack with his spear.  
The female Dragoon tried to escape, but her path was quickly blocked by 2 of the attackers. Seeing no escape, she shield her daughter, as they prepare to attack them. They raised ther spears, and quickly attacked, but they feel no pain, only a scream, and Freya, with her emerald eyes still opened, saw how her father had thrown himself to guard his family, and fell to the ground covered in blood.  
-NO!!!-Her mother shouted, and threw her daughter as far as she could, as herself was being killed.  
Freya stood up, with her eyes filled of tears. Tears of sadness. Tears of hate. Tears of revenge. As she was the only one alive, 4 of the attackers left, leaving the work the only one of them. Slowly, he started to walk towards the girl, enjoying her tears.  
-So, what are you going to do, brat? Your Dad and Mom are dead now, they can protect you anymore- He sarcastically said-Poor, poor little brat.  
Freya saw the end of her father's now broken spear next to her, and picked it up.  
-What are you going to do with that, huh? Well, enough talk. Good bye.  
He started to walk quicker, ready to kill her. But he stopped. Freya raised her head, and looked at him. Her gaze was full of hate. And with all that hate, she began to ran to him, with the metal end of the spear in her hand.   
-KYYAAAAAA!!!!- She shouted, as she jumped, and buried her weapon deep inside her parents' killer heart.  
Both Dragoons fell to the ground. Freya looked at her hands, and the body. She was scared, and confused, she ran away from the house. She ran and ran, without stopping crying, under the heavy rain of Burmecia.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
-...They again, of course...  
-...yes, the Crescents, that what I heard...  
-...the Mereks, the Irontails, and now them...  
-...they had a daughter, she is alive, they said...  
-...five years old, poor little thing...  
The morning was full of voices, as the incident had been hastily found out. The bodies were buried that afternoon, and Freya, who had been found in the forest by a hunter, was there. But she refused to cry. She just stood there, with everybody feeling pity for her. She didn't have any family left. No auncles, no aunts, no anybody. She was alone. But she refused to cry.  
-Hi, little one.  
Freya raised her head; a female Dragoon, with silvery-blue hair and soft green eyes was kneeled before her. She was smiling warmly at her, which made her felt comfortable. Her eyes were filled with love, not pity. Freya nodded in response.  
-You are Freya, right? My name is Sierra Lagoon. Lady Sierra Lagoon.  
-Lady? You are...are a Dra...Dragon Knight?  
-You are really smart, aren't you?-She said, patting Freya's head- A little bird told me you want to be one.  
-Yup...  
-Who is going to take care of you now?- Freya remained silent- So that is the case... . What would you say if I told you that I want to take care of you?  
-Rea...really?- Somehow, she felt attached to this Dragoon. She felt loved and secure.  
-I'm going to talk to that Dragoon for a second. Stay here, ok?  
Freya nodded again, and Sierra went to were a male Dragoon, surrounded by guards, was standing.  
-My king, may I speak to you for a second?- he nodded- That little child, is the daughter of Lord Arthur Crescent. He was in my squadron, and his daughter is now alone in the world. Therefore, I beg your permission to raise her.  
-I understand your point. Yes, you have my permission. You are the most suitable person to take care of her.  
-Thank you, my King.- Sierra vowed one last time, and went back to where Freya was- Come with me, little one- She said, offering Freya her hand.  
-Whe...Where are we going?  
-Home, darling, home.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yet some more...  
.::Author's notes::.  
.::Do ya like it??? I really hope so!!! The next chapter features Freya as a teen, and her first day/s in the academy!!! Oh, and plz remember to Review, guys!!!::.Rina


	2. The Day of New Begginings

.::Author's Notes::.  
.::Chap 2, yay!!! Sorry for the wait, I have been having lots of tests, so just could not find the time to write. A huge thanx goes to my first 2 reviewers, even tough one was a "bad" one. I really appreciate it too, because by knowing my weak points I can improve, so that you can read a better story. Plz keep reviewing!!!!  
Replying to him/her, I know I did not give a reason which explained why they were attacked so suddenly, but it DOES have an explanation, which will appear in this and later chapters.  
BEFORE I CONTINUE PLZ KEEP IN MIND THAT ENGLISH IS NOT MY MAIN LANGUAGE, SO I CAN MAKE SOME GRAMMAR OR SPELLING MISTAKES. PLZ BE KIND AND FORGIVE THIS, ALTHOUGH I WILL BE DOING MY BEST TO WRITE AS WELL AS POSSIBLE.  
Oh, and also, be alert to some "clues" of other games or anime series. Well, that's it, see ya!!!::. Rina  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own FF9, or anything related to it. I don't own the Dragoon/Burmecian/whatever race, but some of this characters, like Ryo, were created by me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Story of a Dragoon~Chapter 1:The Day of New Beginnings  
Burmecia's mornings were ussually very quite; nothing, but the rain, could be heard. But not that morning. That morning was the start of one of the most special days in Burmecia: The Day of New Beginnings. That day 35 Dragoons would start they dream of becoming Dragon Knights.  
Two figures were jumping over the houses' roofs, but they steps were so graceful that they could not be heard. They were both females. One was taller, and was dressed in a blue and silver Dragon Knight uniform. The other was obviously a teen, and was wearing the Dragon Knight trainee uniform: blue loose pants and fingerless gloves, and, as she was a girl, a green shirt with a big, also loose, blue collar. The adult landed on a roof and waited for her silvery-haired companion to land next to her.   
-We are almost there,-she said-Today you will begin your training. I'm sure you will be alright.  
-I'm so excited!!! I can believe I entered the Academy!!!  
-You better believe it, Freya, because you did. I saw your admission exam, and you were perfect. just like your father... . He would be very proud of you. And so would be your mother...  
-Actually, I don't really think so. I mean, I do remember that she didn't approve it.  
-She did, trust me, she did. She was not quite happy, but she knew that that was what you wanted to do, despite the fact that you were just a child.  
Freya's emerald eyes closed. Her mother...she had died 11 years before that day. So had her father.  
Freya could remember that horrible night. She did not understand why her parents had been murdered so sundenly, until Sierra explained it to her. And that was when she had learned two words, she would fear, and hate, for the rest of her life: Crimson Rain.  
Originally an ancient Red Dragon from the Burmecian history, which by killing all the traitors had ended the Crimson War, during Freya's time it was the name of a terrorist group. These Dragoons had thought that the Dragon Knights were impure, so they decided to follow their namesake fellow and get rid of all of them. They had killed about 50 Dragoons, including men, women and children, till the night they were finally arrested and, in jail, killed themselves. That was the end of the Crimson Rain. However, there were many mysteries around them, like what happened to the dead member that had appeared in the Crescents house, together with Sir Arthur and his wife. This was something only Freya knew. Because she had survived. She, together with another child she did not know, had been the only ones to meet them and survive.  
During her parents' funeral, she had gained a new family, as she was adopted by Lady Sierra Lagoon and her husband. She also gained a sister, who was five years old, just like her. Called Sierra like her mother, she had silvery hair and pearl eyes. She and Freya became great friends, and were always together. At the age of 6, the family started traveling. They went to lots of places, even Lindblum, where Sierra had discovered the Daggers, her former weapon. After being away from Burmecia for 10 years, Freya and her step mother had returned to Burmecia so that she could start her training as a Dragon Knight, while her sister wondered alone around the world.  
-I wonder where Sierra is now...-Freya said, as they continued jumping.  
-Knowing her, she might probably be in an isolated place, fighting with someone. Well, here we are. I can not go further. Listen, darling: I know you are unsure of yourself, but worry not. Just be yourself, and follow your heart. After two years, your father, sister and I will be here, waiting for you- At this point, her voice broke. She could hardly control herself, and her eyes started to form tears- I can't believe that the next time I will see you we will be comrades...my little child...  
-Hey, I'm not so little! I'm 16, kay?? But i'll really miss you all...  
They looked at each other one last time, and started walking in opposite directions. Freya raised her head as she entered the "Royal Burmecian Dragon Knight Academy", known as just the Academy by everyone. Her dreams were coming true!!! She looked back for a second, and then started walking towards her new home...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Yet some more...  
.::Author's notes::.  
.::Quite short, but I don't really have time. Next chap...someone REALLY important will appear!!! 1000 points to who guesses who he/she is!!! And remember, just like in Whose line is it Anyway, the points don't matter!!!! *Rina laughs of her sad try to make a joke, and realizes that nobody is laughing, but staring at her* *cough, cough* We-ell...I better get going...PLZ REVIEW!!!!thanx...::.Rina


	3. The first woman

.::Author's Notes::.  
.::GOMEN NASAI!!!! I haven't updated for a long time, I know, but plz don't hit me!!! I was sent a virus by mail, and the nasty thing ruined my computer!!!! I had to delete EVERYTHING, even Windows had to be installed again!!! And trust me, getting a computer repaired is quite difficult here. But now I'm back!!! I won't be able to update as often as I wished till I get my internet connection back. I'm posting this from my school.  
Finally, the good stuff begins!!! This is the first "real" chapter!!! Thanx to all my reviewers, and plz, keep reviewing!!!! During both last chapter and this one, there were some "hints" of other games/animes. Tell me which ones, and you may get a prize^__________^!!!! Enjoy(I hope so...)!!!!!::. Rina  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own FF9!!! (*sigh* this is tiring me...).  
IMPORTANT: Every time I say "man", "woman", "girl", etc, I'm talking about Dragoons!!! And most male Dragoons wear their hair shoulder lenght, so if I don't say anything, that's it.

The Story of a Dragoon~Chapter 2: The first woman

The room was quiet, just like he liked it. It's walls were covered by pictures of Dragoons. However, he was only interested in two of them, the pictures of two young men.  
-They are finally here- he said, talking to the pictures- I'm sure you are proud of them. I must go now. Farewell for now, my friends.  
And with that words, Sir Irvine left the room.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Freya was sitting on a branch, examining her new surroundings. All the new trainees had arrived, and they were waiting in one of the many gardens to be called for the Selection Ceremony(A/N:yep, sounds like Harry Potter, but I could not think of any better name) to begin. Therefore, they had some precious spare time, during which many tried not to have a nervous breakdown, got to know the other teens, or just waited.  
Most of the Dragoons were males: there were only 5 females. This wasn't strange, but Freya could not help but notice that some of the guys looked disappointed. She smiled to herself, and continue looking around. Once again, something caught her attention. Quite far from the others, a male was lying against a wall, all alone. He had a dark blonde hair, which was a little longer than shoulder-lenght, and blue eyes. His expression was so serious that no one would believe he was 16.  
-So you have spot our handsome friend, don't you?  
Freya looked down; a girl with both red hair and eyes was staring at her. She climbed up the tree, and sat on a branch in front of the still surprised Dragoon.  
-What...what do you mean?  
-Exactly what I said. Don't tell me you don't know who he is!  
-Eh...no. And I also don't know WHO you are- she said with a smile.  
-The name is Ruby. And he is Fratley. Fratley Irontail.  
-Oh, him! Yes, I heard he did pretty good in the admission tests. They said he was really advanced for his age.  
-You bet! Hey, you haven't told me your name yet.  
-I'm Freya Crescent, nice to...- in that moment, the doors of the Grand Hall opened, meaning that the ceremony was about to start- We better get going, don't you think so?  
Ruby nodded and the two jumped off the tree.  
The Grand Hall was magnificent: statues, paintings, ornaments; all of them shone in tones of gold, silver and bronze. Everything was in the right place, making a beatiful yet powerful combination. It looked like a theater, with a stage in the back, and it was where all the important ceremonies were held. There was a corridor which connected the stage and the entrance, with all the red seats in both sides. As they walked along the corridor, they were greeted by the many Dragon Knights there.   
Soon, they reached the stage. They were told to stay together in a group, and to go up the stage when the hear their names.   
After a few seconds, a man walked to the center of the stage.  
-Greetings, young ones. My name is Sir Irvine Ranlop. Seeing you here makes me as happy as you can imagine. You are the future of the Dragon Knights. And, as you must know, that's a very important thing.  
Being here makes you special. Not everyone can be here. Your presence means that you deserve to protect your knigdom. Therefore, you should be very proud of yourselves.  
During the last two months you had had many tests, both written and practical tests. A Dragon Knight is not a tool for fighting. Fighting is important, but no matter how skilled you may be, if you don't "use your brains", you will never become Dragon Knights. I really hope you all heard that clearly.  
Based on your results and skill, you were designed to 5 different squadrons; the most skilled ones will go the First Squadron, followed by the Second, Third, Fourth and Fifth. There are 7 trainees in each of them, and the "best" of the seven is the squad leader.During this 2 years they will be your family(A/N:Again, too much Harry Potter): you will train together, eat together, and even share a room. And now, since you seem to can't wait anymore, I will tell you your squadron. I will start from the Fifth.  
Freya's heart started pounding violently. She knew she was not skilled enough to be in the First Squadron, but maybe th Second or Third... . She was so excited, that didn't realize that Sir Irvine had alredy called 3 squadrons, and was finishing to call the Second Squadron.  
- And the Second Squadron's leader is...Ferio Dailhearth! So, ladies and sires, the First Squadron Members are: Ryo Bluehail, Nall Whitelith, Larc Obelisk, Syrian Dreiwind, Chance Draiklave, and the Squad leader is Fratley Irontail!!!  
The young Dragoon was shocked:she wasn't called!!! Maybe she...NO!  
-Yes, I know I only called 6 Dragoons. That's because our 7th member is really special. Ladies and Sires, here is Freya Crescent, the first woman in the history of Burmecia to be in the First Squadron!!!!  
Everyone started cheering Freya, specially the women. As for her, she couldn't move. It was like her brain couldn't understand what was going on. She in the First Squadron! The first woman ever! She walked, no ran to the stage where her new comrades, except Fratley, greeted her cheerfully. Even Sir Irvine, the serious Sir Irvine, smiled.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
After the ceremony, the group of trainees split into the new squadrons. It was a traditional that the Squadrons spent their first day hanging aroung together, knowing each other: if they became friends, cooperation would be easier.  
-Well, I really think we should introduce ourselves, we were all called at the same time, so I don't really remember your names- said one of Freya's partners. He had brown hair and blue eyes- So, everyone, my name is Ryo. And he- he said, pointing a man with light brown hair and eyes, and a childlish expression- is Chance.  
-Hi!  
-I'm Nall. And stop staring at me, Ryo.  
-Sorry, It's that I haven't seen a teen with white hair before! And yellow eyes...yeah, thats odd too...  
-Keep saying that, and I will...  
-Ok guys, quit it out! That's so illogical... . Anyway, I'm Syrian-He had blue eyes and some sort of silvery brown hair.  
-Larc-said the man beside Syrian. He had a menacing look in his red eyes, which matched his brown-red hair.  
-And I'm Freya. Nice to meet you all- They all nodded, and some of them smiled. Only one of the group was still motionless.  
-And here is our mighty leader, Fratley!!!- Said Ryo- Hey, I know you are the best of us, but the least you can do is introduce yourself, don't you think so?  
-Why? You have just done it.  
-Ok, but being nice won't hurt, you know.  
-I know. But you also should know that speaking so freely may make other people want to hit you.  
-I totally agree with that-said Nall.  
-O...Ok....  
They all remained in silence for a while. Freya looked at Ryo. A second ago, he was talking and talking, and now he was silent, like under a Stop spell. She wondered why, and then looked at Fratley. He examined him carefully, and her question was answered. Everything in this Dragoon, specially his eyes, gave the sensation of intense power. Only one look, and you felt like a Lady Bug standing in front of a Grand Dragon. If was sort of...out of the world.  
-So-o...do you know who is going to be our instructor?-Asked Freya, trying to start a conversation.  
-The best of all, Sir Kain. He was in the First Squadron when he was young. And, he was one of the brave Dragon Knights who caught the Crimson Rain guys.   
Freya lowered her head, although no one noticed it. Or so she thought.  
-I heard he has many Dragon Knight skills no one has!!!-Chance seemed excited.  
-We start our training tomorrow, so I think we should visit the Training Center.  
-Yes, Larc is right.-C'mon, let's go!!!  
Ryo and the others starting following Syrian, so Freya lifted her head once again. When she did so, her eyes met with Fratley's. It was only for a second, but she was sure he was staring at her. Fratley started walking towards the others, so Freya followed him. What was the good of bodering about such a thing? He would NEVER stare at her. And, in that moment, her happiness returned, as she ran to her new friends and family.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Yet some more...  
.::Author notes::.  
.::Do ya like it??? Longest chapter ever!!! Plz keep reviewing, and try to guess the hints of the anime/games in this chap!!!!::.Rina  
  
  



	4. Someone who hates me

.::Author's notes::.  
  
.::Sigh, once again it took me quite a while to update. I had lots of exams, but now school is over!!! So expect new chapters in all my stories, and very soon, if not today. Either way, let's quit the babbling and go directly into the chapter::. Rina  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy IX nor any of it's characters.  
  
Dedication: The prologue and the first two chapters are dedicated to the great Luki Dimension!!!  
  
This one is dedicated to my friends of the Shiawase board, Sachiko, Ruki, Anubis and Paradox Night. And to Echiko, Peacy and Pixie too!!!  
  
"bla" Talking  
  
"(bla)" Thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Someone who hates me  
  
It was late. Really late. Everything was dark outside, but Freya could not sleep. She knew that this was common, that there was no reason for being so embarrassed. But she could not help it: she was sleeping in a room with 6 men!!! "Your squadron is like your family: you share everything with them" had said Sir Irvine. But she never imagined that that would apply for sharing a room.  
  
"(Guess I will have to get used to it.)" She thought before finally falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, everyone was having breakfast in the "B-Hall", as everyone called the big room were they took their meals.  
  
"So, are you ready to start?" Asked Freya as she took an apple from one of the bowls.  
  
However, she did not get any reply from her teammates: Ryo and Nall were sleeping on the table; Syrian and Chance were trying to keep their eyes open; Larc was glaring at the four of them, and Fratley wasn't there. She sighed happily, and went outside. They still had 20 minutes left before the training started, and if she stayed inside, she would probably fell asleep too. Besides, she was wondering where Fratley was. After a little walk, she managed to find him, lying against a tree.  
  
"So here you are!!! Why weren't you in the B-hall, with the others???"  
  
"I took my breakfast earlier, and left before you arrived. Didn't the other tell you, or were they still sleeping???" He said all this in a calm voice, like he always did. Freya just stared at him. He was different from anyone she had known before. Everyone respected him because of his skill and everything, but she was not sure if it was respect what she felt towards him. She felt, although she didn't know why, that there was something more about Fratley, something he didn't show, and nobody noticed. She had only known him for a day, and already had this impression of him.  
  
"Anyway.classes are started in a minute, so we should get going, kay?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The training grounds were divided into 5 different sections, and the biggest one was for the First Squadron. When the 7 trainees arrived there, their instructor was already there, waiting for them.  
  
Sir Kain was known as the best instructor on Burmecia. He was kind, and always tried to understand his trainees, but everyone knew of his "hell- training". Each instructor set the length of each day's training, and Sir Kain's students were always the first ones to start, and the last ones to go back to their rooms. Injuries were common, and the nurse usually got to know all the first squadron better than anyone else.  
  
That day Sir Kain just tested their abilities, they had to jump, break wooden sticks with their spears and more. It sounded simple, but by the end of the day, they were exhausted. Syrian, Nall, Chance and Ryo almost couldn't stand up, and Fratley and Larc didn't say anything. However, Freya was the only one who seemed to have some energy left. They slowly walked to the B-Hall, trying not to collapse.  
  
"Gosh, another day like this and I'm going to die!!!" Said Nall  
  
"I knew he was strict, but this is just.crazy!!!"  
  
"Really, Syrian? I don't think it was.that bad."  
  
"Ok, can someone test Freya's temperature??? I think we have some fever here."  
  
"Ok, ok, don't be like that. We don't sarcasm now, Nall." Freya giggled happily.  
  
"What we don't need is you, rat" a strange voice said. Everyone stopped, trying to find the origin of the voice.  
  
"Who are you, and how you dare to speak like that???!!!" demanded Larc.  
  
A figure stepped out of the darkness. He was a Trainee, and have the crest of a Squadron Leader. He had black hair, and strange, motionless red eyes. Freya shivered at the sight of those eyes.  
  
"Haha, are you scared, little rat???" he grinned" You should be. But not yet. I think I will see you soon, Crescent" and with that words he disappeared.  
  
"Who.???" Started Chance.  
  
"Ferio Dailhearth. He is the captain of the second squadron"  
  
"Hey, don't say it like it was nothing!!! He.insulted Freya, Fratley!!!"  
  
"Na, don't worry. I have been called much worse."  
  
"That's not the point, and you know it. I assume that you don't know him, but he does have something against you. We should keep both eyes open. And that goes to all of you. Now, let's go" Fratley started walking, and the others followed him.  
  
"(I can't believe this!!! The year has just started.and someone already hates me!!! This is supposed to happen in novels and tales.not in real life!!!)" Freya sighed"(I'm going to find out what's going on.no matter what, I'm going to find it out)"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So here it was!!! Like it??? Hate it??? Have suggestions??? Review, ppl,review!!!! 


	5. To the Hills we go

~*Author's notes*~  
  
~*Chapter 5 of the story.I'm trying to improve my writing, specially in this story. I really like Freya, and you guys who review and read.so the least I can do is give you a decent story. So, here it is. As always, remember to review*~ Rina  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FF9!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Freya was lost in her thoughts. She was the type of person that prefers to keep their emotions for themselves, so that others won't worry. But now, she was alone, and could think clearly, not fearing that anyone would find her: although it wasn't forbidden, it was very improbable that someone would be awake at 2:00 am, after all their training they had had the day before. But the calm, warm night, with the rain slowly falling over her, was perfect for Freya to think.  
  
All her thoughts were centered in Ferio. Why would he say something like that? His words were offensive, that was for sure, but Freya could not help thinking that that wasn't all. She didn't know him, but for some reason, Freya was sure he knew her. And he hated her. . She wondered why again and again. But found no answer.  
  
"(That was more than 2 weeks ago)"she thought"(And since then he hasn't said anything. Maybe I should try to forget.)"  
  
THE STORY OF A DRAGOON: CHAPTER 4: TO THE HILLS WE GO  
  
"Good morning, Squadron. Today we are going to have.a different training. One I know you will enjoy a lot" Sir Kain smiled "There have been reports of Fangs in the outskirts of Burmecia. You must know that this kind of monster is quite rare in this area, so we have no special defense against them. They have attacked some civilians, so the Dragon Knights must do something. And since they are not difficult enemies, and you need some real fighting experience, lady and gentlemen, we are taking care of this business. Get your equipment and minds ready, and meet me here in 20 minutes"  
  
Sir Kain looked at the trainees, seeing the effects of his long speech. To his satisfaction, they looked surprised. Except Fratley, of course, who still kept his cool. He gave them a last glance, and then left. Fratley left the group too.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe they are letting us fight already!" exclaimed Ryo.  
  
"Yeah, but if you are scared, I can understand that" Nall grinned, and the two started fighting. Nobody tried to stop them: after a week they had learnt that their fight were going to be there everyday.  
  
"Anyway." started Syrian ".as Sir Kain said, Fangs are weak. This will not represent any problem"  
  
"This will.this will be our first combat experience."  
  
"Why are you nervous?" asked Fratley, appearing from nowhere. His question was so sudden and unexpected that took everyone off guard. The leader stared at the smaller Dragoon. Chance tried to look at him too, but he couldn't. The icy look had petrified him. Still looking at the ground, he opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. In the meantime, everyone waited silently. They waited for minutes, but it seemed like ages. Finally, Fratley sighed, breaking the silence.  
  
"The duty of the Dragon Knights is protecting Burmecia. And to achieve that, you will have to kill not only monsters, but sometimes humans. Try to remember that" Chance nodded "Now, lets get moving. It's time"  
  
The route to their "training spot" was quite easy for the Dragoons. It was a mountain path, so they jumped from one rock to another, with the haste and skill that was the trademark of the Dragon Knights. Their fighting skills had to be improved, but jumping was something natural in them. Sir Kain was always far ahead, followed closely by Fratley, then Freya. Ryo, Nall, Larc, Syrian and Chance were a little behind then, as they weren't as fast.  
  
After traveling for eons, they started to hear howls and growls. Sir Kain stopped, and his students went to where he was.  
  
"There they are. A small pack of Fangs. You will take care of them. I will be watching you, so do your best. And remember to follow your leader's instructions"  
  
"Hey, that means.we are going to do this.alone??" said Nall as they slowly approached the wild beasts.  
  
"What were you expecting?? He is a Dragon Knight, giving him something like this is.pathetic"  
  
"Stop talking already, Nall, Larc"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I say so, and I'm your leader. Now listen up. There are 21 fangs in that pack, so we are going to battle in 3 zones. Ryo, Nall, you go together. Larc, Syrian, Chance, you are another group. Freya, you go with me. All is settle. Lets go"  
  
The fans attacked them as soon as they appeared. Ryo and Nall's team was doing quite well, fighting one fang each. Larc was on his own, while keeping an eye on Syrian and Chance, who were attacking together. Fratley was fighting 3 fangs at the same time, showing clearly why he was the leader. Sir Kain looked at them, when he suddenly noticed Freya was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly they heard her voice coming behind a groups of rocks. Freya jumped from them, followed by two Fangs. In midair, she turned around, and slashed both monsters, making them faint in one blow. She then dashed towards another Fang, killing it as easily as before. No one could believe what they were seeing. The sweet, cheerful Freya they had come to know, killing monsters as if they were stuffed toys. She had proved her skill during the trainings, but nothing was compared to what was happening in that moment.  
  
Soon, all the monsters were gone. Sir Kain, still a little shocked, jumped down.  
  
"It was.an excellent work. Nall, Ryo and Syrian felled 2 Fangs each; good work. Chance, you felled 1, and helped Syrian with his second. You need some more practice, but it was good. Larc, you felled 3. Very good performance. Fratley, you felled 6 fangs. I wasn't expecting less from you.and Freya.you felled 5."everyone stared at her. She had defeated the same amount of monsters as Nall, Ryo and Chance together! Sir Kain just smiled "Excellent work, lady. Now, let's go back"  
  
"Wow, Freya, you are awesome!!!" Nall was excited "You almost defeated as mush monsters as Sir Cold-Attitude!!!!"  
  
"It wasn't a big deal."  
  
"NOT A BIG DEAL??!!! Are you kidding??? You were great!!!"  
  
"Thanks, Ryo.but you were all great too."  
  
"Sure.I only defeated one."  
  
"C'mon, don't be depressed, Chance!!! One is better than nothing buddy!!!"  
  
"Ryo.shut up, OK??"  
  
They continued jumping and jumping, sighing with relief at the sight of their city. After resting for a while in their bedroom, Freya went out for a walk. She was a bit scared.scared of herself. She had enjoyed it. She had enjoyed killing those beasts. She found it easy and fun. And she was scared of that feeling. And there was something else bothering her.  
  
"Our for a walk again? You seem to do so quite often"  
  
"Huh?? Fratley?? How do you.What are you doing here??" She sounded rude, and was sorry of it.  
  
"I'm walking, same as you. Is there any problem?"  
  
"No.um.Can I ask you something?" She took his look as a yes" Why did you choose me to be in your team? Were you thinking I couldn't defend myself?" Freya stopped. She couldn't believe she was talking like that to him. He was going to kill her, for sure.  
  
"In fact, it's exactly the opposite, if you want to know. Ryo and Nall fight all the time. Making them work together is a way of making them get along. Chance lacks confidence, not skill, as you think. He seems attached to Syrian, so I teamed them up. Larc is a fighter, so he could easily protect them if anything had happened. And you."  
  
"And I was.say, the leftovers? I still don't get what you mean with "the opposite case""  
  
"I chose you to be in my team because I knew you knew how to fight. Want me to be honest? Fine, I will be. You are a much better warrior than the other 5. We took the zone with the most fangs, if you hadn't noticed. I couldn't risk the others, but I knew you would do fine"  
  
"Oh.so that was the case.I'm sorry.for being so rude" Freya didn't know what to say. She was amazed.he actually recognized her strength! And that wasn't all. While he seemed to be out of the group, he always put all his attention on them. He knew them better than she had ever imagined.  
  
"Can I ask you something else, Fratley? Did you enjoy killing those Fangs?"  
  
"Yes and no. They were threatening our people, so they had to be eliminated. But I don't enjoy killing"  
  
"So, you enjoy it because you knew you were doing something for Burmecia?" Freya felt more confidence now. He was talking to her.like a normal guy. She only noticed how strange that was a lot later.  
  
"That seems to be the case. But, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I feel the same"  
  
"I told you already. We are both warriors. We fight for our homeland. So that feelings are common" The air was filled by the sound of a bell "Let's go. They are calling us"  
  
"Ok."  
  
This conversation had been very odd for Freya. They talked like equals, and they shared a mutual understanding. Even after many, many years, this was one of her most treasured memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yet some more.  
  
~*Author's notes*~  
  
~*Longest chappy ever!!! Hope you liked it. The Freya/Fratley relationship if finally developing.look for more moments in future chapters. Remember to Read and Review!!! See ya!!*~Rina 


	6. Books and Nurses don't get along

~*Author's Notes*~  
  
~*Konnichiwa minna san!!!! This is chappy 6!!! He, he, this is the last of the "introduction chapters". Very few of the important guys are missing, so, in the next chapter, the Showtime will finally begin!!! *laughs maniacally* *~ Rina  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FF9!!!!  
  
DEDICATIONS: This chappy is dedicated to EIKA!!! Thanx for all your support and reviews in all my stories. I really appreciate it. ^__^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yikes, I can't believe this.finally a day off!!!" Nall yawned with satisfaction. After one month of training, the trainees finally had one day for themselves. They still had to wear the uniform, but no one could care less about that detail. It was a day without training, without injuries, without getting tired. A day to relax and recover from the harsh lifestyle they had had.  
  
"Yips, I really need it.Hey, what are you guys doing today??" asked Chance, as he, Nall and Freya walked down the corridor  
  
"I'm going to town. Ryo is coming too. We are going to visit our families"  
  
"Same as Syrian and me, then.any idea about Larc??"  
  
"He said he was going to Cleyra. I don't really know why, though."  
  
"Cleyra, huh?? He isn't a Cleyran, so he must have a good reason for going so far.And what about you, Freya??"  
  
"I'm.I'm staying here.in the Academy" Freya said slowly.  
  
"Why?? I mean, why don't you go and visit your siblings??"  
  
"They are.they aren't here"  
  
"Oh, ok then.but I pity you.you will have to stay with Sir I-never-talk, iron face, cold look Fratley" Nall laughed at his own joke, obviously expecting his companions to laugh too. Chance smiled, but Freya remained the same. It was true Fratley wasn't.communicative, but there was no reason for calling him like that.  
  
"Why do you come with us, Freya?? Syrian is coming for lunch, after seeing his parents, and I'm sure Mom won't mind an extra person"  
  
"Thank you, Chance, but it's ok. Go and enjoy your day. I will see you later!!!  
  
THE STORY OF A DRAGOON: CHAPTER 5: BOOKS AND NURSES DON'T GET ALONG  
  
At eight o'clock everyone left. Very few Dragoons remained in the Academy. Among them were the ones with no family to visit, and the ones who simply wanted to use this day for some extra training.  
  
Freya didn't know what to do. Fratley was nowhere to be found, and even if he had been there, it wouldn't be that much different. He didn't talk that much, and training with him was nothing but asking for a special ride to the hospital.  
  
"No," she sighed "that's definitely stupid."  
  
"What's stupid?" Freya turned back to see a familiar face behind her.  
  
"Ruby!!!"  
  
"That's me!! You remembered!!! I'm so glad, Freya!!!" The redhead Dragoon laughed happily  
  
"How have you been?? I haven't seen you since.wow, since the Day of New Beginnings!!!"  
  
"Ha, you are right" she grinned "so, how has our mighty first Squadron girl been doing??" Freya burst out laughing "Hey, what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing.it's just.that you talk like someone I know. You are just like him!"  
  
"Na, I don't think so.I think HE is just like me.sigh, another copycat" Both women started laughing now. Despite this being the second time they actually met, they were talking like old friends. "What are you doing today?? Staying here???  
  
"Yes, and I guess you are staying too.?"  
  
"Well, yes. I'm going to the library, because.hey, quit staring. You are scary"  
  
"Sorry, but.well, I didn't think you were the bookish type, that's all. Either way, why are you going there?"  
  
"I was about to tell you when you interrupted.hehe. Kay, I'm going there because I'm going to help a friend, Lilka. You know her, right?" Freya nodded, as they walked towards the west part of the building, where the library was.  
  
"She is the trainee nurse, isn't she?"  
  
"Yep. Let's say that. well, I have been to the Emergency Room a couple of times.I tend to start fights somehow, you know. And that's how I met her"  
  
"And you are going to help her by.?"  
  
"Lilka needs to find information about some medicinal herbs, for her next exam. She is good with people, but books drive her insane. Specially long books. She gets kinda dizzy.you have to see it to understand it"  
  
The library of the Academy was the biggest of all Burmecia, and one of the most important of Gaia in importance and age. It was full of all sorts of books, from novels and history records to very special and rare books. That day was place was unusually empty, because outsiders were only able to enter it during training days, when the trainees weren't at the Academy. Because of this, but mostly because of Ruby's description, Freya didn't have any problem locating Lilka. She was in a corner, alone on a table absolutely full of piles of very big books. Freya understood what Ruby had meant with "dizzy": the girl looked like she was about to faint. She was dressed in the classic white nurse robe, and had light brown hair and eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail by a big pink ribbon. This, plus her childish expression and small height, gave Freya the impression that she probably acted like a little girl, rather that as the teen she was.  
  
"Hi Lilka!"  
  
"Ny-yu." the girl was still out of the world  
  
"Hello-o! Ruby to Lilka!"  
  
"Nyu.? Ruby? Oh, hi!!! How are you? ??" Now, a totally different girl was in front of them. As Freya had guessed, she had the cheerful little girl attitude. "Oh, and who is your friend?? My name is Lilka, nice to meet you!!!"  
  
"Um, hi, I'm Freya"  
  
"Freya?! Really?! That's great!!! I always wanted to meet you!! The girl in the first squadron!! Tee hee.I'm sooooo happy!!!"  
  
"I should have warned you." Ruby whispered to Freya "She is a really good girl, but a bit.hyper"  
  
"Huh? What are you two saying?? Tell me, tell me!!! Well, it doesn't matter!!! I really need your help, Ruby!!! I'm going to fail this exam, for sure!!!"  
  
"C'mon, calm down!! Freya is here to help too. Now, tell me what this whole thing is about"  
  
The task was rather simple: Lilka needed to find which herbs were used to make a Venom antidote, a Soft, and Eyes Drops. The problem was that she really didn't know how to find, so something that simple became a nightmare to her. Freya noticed that the books she had chosen to look in where all wrong choices. In matter of minutes, the task was complete.  
  
"Oh, really, thank you, thank you, thank you!!! If you hadn't come, I would have been there for even more hours!!! Thank you!!!"  
  
"Kay, stop it!!! You have been thanking us for eons, that's enough, we get the point!!!" Ruby joked.  
  
Lilka invited the women to have some tea and cookies, an invitation that was gladly accepted, especially by Ruby. They all sat down near the window in the Emergency Room, and saw the rain fall in it's eternal rhythmic. They remained in silence, enjoying the sound of the drops against the glass. Freya was in such a state of mental peace, that she could barely hear anything. She just let the rain sooth her soul, as it was being carried away by the crystal drops. And unconsciously, she smiled. Not a broad smile, or a cheerful one. Just a little smile of pure happiness.  
  
"(We train to protect the city and the people, but I'm sure that nothing will happen. Only a monster or two from time to time. Things will always be this calm.for sure)" Freya thought.  
  
She didn't know how wrong she was. 


End file.
